The End of the Universe-ity/References
*This is the third time since A Wish Too Far that Trixie kisses Timmy, although it was only because Timmy's dark powers forced her. Despite this, Timmy had received a kiss from Trixie in "A Wish Too Far", "The Masked Magician" and, in the later episode, "Wishology", where they also tried to kiss again, but certain characters were in their way. *This is the last appearance of Tad and Chad in the series. *Crocker breaks the fourth wall when he grabs the black circle at the end and shouts "I'M STILL NAKED!". *Dark Laser's robots are the same robots from Future Lost. *The game, "Destroy Earth! (Or Not)", is based on this episode. *This is the ONLY episode where Wanda makes Cosmo hit himself after he said something nonsense. She must have copied that method from Timmy when he made Vicky hit herself with a pan using his dark powers. *This was the second time Francis screamed like a girl after being poofed naked by Cosmo. The first was in Timmy the Barbarian! *This is the last episode where Francis is voiced by Faith Abrahams. His next speaking role in Manic Mom-Day is voiced by Butch Hartman which is also his last speaking role. * The End of the Universe-ity - a pun on the book, The Restaurant at the End of the Universe. * - The title could be also a reference to the episode, End of the World. * - The university Dark Laser owned "Dark Mouth University" is a take on the real life university. * Star Wars - The blue-skinned man on Dark Laser's space station is a parody of Admiral Thrawn. ** When Cosmo and Wanda becomes a double lightsaber/wand, it is a spoof on Darth Maul's double lightsaber. ** The white caped and strong characters that appeared in Timmy' university graduation somewhat resemble The Stormtroopers. ** When Dark Laser shows up to the Turners and does a heavy breathing sound, it makes a reference to Darth Vader's contant heavy breathing. * - Dark Laser making Timmy goes to the bad side is a reference to the episode,Control Freaks, where Danny was hypnotized and becomes bad. * - One of the sailors that appeared at the end have a similar appearance to Bandit Keith. * Sonic the Hedgehog - Dark Laser's last words in this episode, "I hate that kid" is a reference to Dr. Robotnik's line from Sonic the Hedgehog, "I hate that hedgehog" * - The double lightsaber is also a reference to the fused beam sabers used in Gundam SEED. *Wanda making Cosmo hit himself with a frying pan. *Cosmo telling Timmy that he can't use dark powers to make someone naked. *Cosmo making someone naked (especially Crocker). *Timmy using the suit's dark powers to his advantage which often involves possessing people or forcing people backwards. *Vicky showing up by cutting through the walls with the chainsaw. *Cosmo said that Timmy will have his godfamily for five more years, although it was revealed in "Channel Chasers" that Timmy would have them for at least eight more years. (Not to mention A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! reveals that he will apparently have them for about twelve more.) **This could also be due to the broken and messed up timeline Timmy's Secret Wish explained. *During the scene where Cosmo, Wanda talk to Timmy, there is a mistake in animation. You can see Poof's eye color is pink similar to Wanda, instead of purple. *In real life, you cannot ask a scientist or others to do your science project for School Science Fair as that would be cheating (Tad and Chad might have gotten away with this by bribing the judges as they got away with things similar to this previously). :Wanda: Timmy, you can't destroy the Earth! Think about all the people. :Cosmo: Yeah. Think about your parents who spent your college money on fat hogs, and don't get concerned when Vicky shows up with chainsaws. :Wanda: (has him hitting himself with a frying pan.) ---- :Mr. Crocker: Gah! I'm naked! ---- :Tad: Nice toilet paper experiment, Turner! :Chad: There's no way you'll ever beat us in our really expensive experiments that our dads had real scientists make for us! : ---- : Timmy:' 'his dark powers to control Vicky ''"I'm going to hit myself with this frying pan now." : 'Vicky:' '''I'm going to hit myself with this frying pan now. ''her face in with the kitchenware : '''Wanda: Okay, it's been twenty-four hours. Time to take off the dark suit, give it back, and say goodbye to Dark Laser. : Timmy: But Timmy likes dark powers. Dark powers are coool. watches and enjoys Vicky violently beating herself up with the frying pan Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes